Genuine Tears
by OotoriSenpai
Summary: Miroku gets fired from his job after yelling at his boss. Inuyasha takes him out to a bar where he tries a new drink that turns our loving handsome happy Miroku into a monster. R
1. Choices

Miroku walked through the door of his house after a rough day from work. He groaned as he kicked his shoes off and threw his tie to the ground. Miroku had been working double shifts to make enough money to buy a decent looking house for him and his wife Sango. His current house was barely suitable to be called a 'home', with all the damage that was everywhere. Broken stairs,dark rooms with peeling paint and wallpaper,and a pipe with no hot water. Miroku knew that he wanted a bigger place. He could'nt raise children in this hellhole. He thought of a big beautiful house at times. One with big bright rooms,windows in a spot where the sun would shine on everything and show off a beautiful ray of sunlight. A nice hot bath and a place where they would'nt have to hear the fighting and screaming from the family above theirs. Total paradise.

Of course he knew never to dream too much. The death of his father reminded him that dreams were nothing but lies and dissapointment. Miroku ran his fingers through his soft black hair as he plopped down on the living room couch. Every day was like this. He would sit there and wait for Sango to come home. Sango was working double shifts too. Miroku found it hard to beleive that she could come home in such a good mood after working her cute ass off for almost 12 hours. Miroku smiled to himself and closed his eyes for a bit. He let the soft ticking of his wall clock calm him and send him to sleep.

"Good morning!" A chipper voice sweetly whispered to him. Miroku opened one of his violet eyes. Sango was standing in front of him smiling as always. Miroku smiled back and got up to hug her. Sango could tell he was exhausted just by the way he practically fell on her. Miroku was sore after working so hard. His shoulders were bruised and aching, His knees felt like Jello, and he felt extremely light headed.Sango pushed a little bit on his stomach to keep him from falling. "Woah!" She yelled lightly.

"Sorry I need some sleep I guess." Miroku laughed. Sango nodded andcarried him slowly up the stairs. She placed him on their bed. Miroku groaned and clutched his stomach. He was a mess. Sango gently placed her palm against his forehead. He was heating up. "You have a small fever. You should'nt over work yourself, Miroku." Miroku just groaned again in response, but forcing a small friendly smile. Sango kissed his forehead before heading back downstairs to cook dinner. Miroku was happy to finally be off his feet. He had no energy to do anything anymore.

He turned to his nightstand, and picked up a framed photo of him and Sango. It was when they were younger, back when things were much easier and they didn't have a care in the world. He rested his head against his pillow and stared at the piece of crap cieling. He sighed, wishing it could be fixed, but just turned on his side again and fell asleep.

**THAT NIGHT...**

Miroku woke up again for reasons unknown. He coughed a bit and rubbed his still aching shoulder. He looked at the clock on the other nightstand.3:29a.m. Miroku glanced to his side and saw Sango sleeping like a baby next to him. He smiled and pushed a bit of hair behind her ears and out of her face. He watched her calm,innocent face as she dreamed of whatever it was she dreamed. Miroku always thought why Sango would choose this life, rather than be rich and showered with gifts like she was once offered. Miroku didn't seem to care much. He moved back on the bed and wiggled slowly next to her. Her carefully brought her into him and rested his chin on the top of her head.

He smelled the sweet melon scent of her hair, and he placed his hand softly on her heart. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He heard her softly whisper his name in her sleep, and that couldn't have made him smile more. " I love you" He said under his breath. He held her clser to him before turning off the lights and drifting off to sleep.

**Next Day...**

"Ohayo!" Sango squealed as Miroku came slumping down the stairs. Sango was always extra happy when she greeted him in Japanese. Miroku didn't bother eating today, he just wanted to get to the office early, and avoid that scum Tetsu. Tetsu was one of those I-want-something-you-have-so-I-will-do-anything-to-get-it-while-pretending-I-like-you kind of bastards. Miroku changed into his proper work attire,kissed Sango good-bye, and was out the door.

Miroku arrived at his office and punched in. He was happy that there was no sign of Tetsu anywhere and made it to his desk. His desk was stacked with paperwork from the night before. He wasted no time starting up on them again. Miroku was about on his 34th paper when a white cofee mug plopped next to him. He turned and saw one of his best friends and co-workers Inuyasha standing beside him." Drink up...you look like hell." Inuyasha insulted in a friendly way. Miroku grabbed to mug and chugged to most of it down.

"So how are you and Kikyo lately?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha and Kikyo just got married about a month ago and he always was waiting for them to get together. "Great." Inuyasha said smiling. He took another sip of his coffee before turning around. "Oh shit! Its Mr.Hirosaki!" Inuyasha yelled before running to his desk. Mr.Hirosaki was their hard-ass boss who frowned on the word vacation. Miroku chugged the rest of his cofee down and continued with his paper work. Luckily his boss didn't give him a second glance and kept marching forward.Miroku thought his troubles her over,until he heard a happy almost homosexual voice cheer" Well good morning to ya buddy!" Miroku turned and silently cursed under his breath.

In front of him was a handsome looking man with dark black hair and shining brown eyes, and a smile that could brighten up the darkest cave. It was Tetsu Yakamura. The last person Miroku wanted to see. " Like the suit? It cost me over 4,000,000 yen! But that is absoulutly nothing when you are loaded like me!" He bragged. Miroku clenched his fists and started grinding his teeth to keep himself from swearing and causing a dramatic scene. " Hey...Tetsu..." Miroku said and laughed uncomfortably. " So how have you and that wife of yours been? She hasnt dumped you forsome one who is actually worth something has she?" Miroku hated Tetsu for many reasons. He was even jealous of the way he lived. But there was one thing he had that Tetsu wanted. Tetsu has a crush on Sango and always begged her to leave Miroku, and come live a life of luxury.

"Look Miroku, I know you are in a tight spot money wise so i am going to make you a deal." Tetsu began placing an arm around Mirokus shoulder. He pulled a check out of his pocket and Handed it to Miroku. "100,000,000,000,000,000,000 YEN!" Miroku blurted out, not caring that everyone heard him. "Yeah...some loose change I found in my pocket one day. I will give this to you..." He scoffed. Miroku didn't care that Tetsu was being an arrogant prick. He finally ahd enough money to buy a house for him and Sango. "Thanks! How can I ever-" Miroku was stopped by Tetsu raising his hand up to him. " I will give this to you if... you quit your job here" Miroku knew that he wanted to money...and he wanted to be rid of Tetsu for good...But could he leave his job? He also knew that Tetsu wanted him out so Miroku wouldn't have any authority over him. He had to choos between keeping his miserable life...or getting the life he wanted with a happy wife.

"Well...?" Tetsu began. Miroku just stared blankly at the check..._What should I do?_


	2. Genuine Tears

Miroku crumpled the check in his hands. He threw it back at a shocked Tetsu "Keep it...I DON'T NEED YOUR FILTHY MONEY!" He roared causing a scene. By this time people from all over the area , including Inuyasha, were gathered to watch. Miroku was breathing heavily as he glared at a angry Tetsu." Oh dear...I was so nice to offer...you are so rude Miroku. Sango would be better off with someone who can care for her and love her the way someone of her beauty deserves. I must say it was foolish of her to pick you." He casually sighed. Miroku lost it. All the voices in his head that usually turned him away from doing something bad, were cheering _Beat that Mother Fucker!_

" Why? Do you want to know why?" Miroku growled loudly, making sure the world could hear what Tetsu was really like. " Because my Sango is smart enough to pick someone who not only works to keep her happy, but makes sure dicks like you don't go anywhere near her! She hates you! I respect Sango for all she is doing! If she were to go with a guy like you she would grow tired of you always praising her! SO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND HER! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" he screamed. Miroku fell to the floor panting. He still did'nt have enough energy to even speak. He could hear people around him gasping and murmuring amongst themselves. He expected Tetsu to go into a furious rage but he was surprised when Tetsu seemed unaffected.

"I see..." He began and whiped some dust of his suit. " Miroku I simply cannot have workers who behave such as you, in this company." Miroku looked up at him. " I am so sorry my friend but I am going to have to let you go" He left it as that and walked away. Miroku gasped, he could'nt beleive what he just did. He placed his head in his hands and cursed himself over and over. He had no job now. He could,nt make Sango happy. He was worthless now. Miroku turned and began packing his things into a crate that was given to him.

"Mind if I help?" Miroku looked up and saw Inuyasha standing above him. " You got guts Miroku. Your'e a damn fool, but you got guts." Inuyasha said smiling. He bent down and helped his friend load the reat of his belongings into the crate. " I'll drive you home." Inuyasha said and off they went.

" Sango is gonna freakin hate me." Miroku mumbled through his hands. He was depressed. But he was happy that Tetsu was out of his hair. He would'nt let someone like him come near Sango. He sighed again as he thought about the argument he was gonna have with Sango the minute he got home. Miroku watched the street signs and billboards, trying to take his mind off things.

"Don't be so sad, man." Inuyasha said softly. He turned to watch his friend stare out the window hopelessy. " Okay thats it!" Inuyasha yelled before turning a sharp corner. "Hey Inuyasha! This is the wrong way!" Miroku hollered in disgust. Inuyasha ignored him and continued his way down the unfarmiliar street.

They stopped about ten or so minutes later in front of Drunken Monks Pub (A/N: Real Pub) A party place where Inuyasha and Miroku used to hang out before either of them got married. Miroku stared in wonder. He had forgotten all about this place. How he would enjoy the music,dancing,sleeping with random girls and never calling them again. It all came back to him. " Well? You gonna stand there like an idiot or are you gonna go in?" Inuyasha demanded. miroku didn't have time to answer when Inuyasha had already dragged him into the bar.

It was the same as it was 10 years ago. The smell of alchohol and marijuana filled the already poisoned atmosphere. Girls with short skirts and pounds of makeup dancing on tables. People laughing and yelling with eachother. they both missed this. Miroku took a seat next to Inuyasha at the bar. " What will you have?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku turned alittle green. " I'm not in a alchohol mood right now." He sighed. Inuyasha,completely ignoring Mirokus request called the waitress over and asked if there was anything new. About a minute later, the waitress came back with a bottle of vodka and two glasses.

" What the hell is this?" Miroku asked, getting angry because he wanted to go home. " Its called Genuine Tears. New vodka or something. Supposed to be some good shit." Inuyasha said pouring two glasses. "Try it.It will make you feel good..." Inuyasha teased with a kiddy voice. Miroku,who was willing to try anything if he could just go home ,grabbed the cup and took a gulp. "Mmmmm...This is really good..." He said and chugged the rest."Alright!" Inuyasha cheered and chugged his down. They kept refilling and chugging over and over again.

"Are you gunna be able to dwive man?" Asked a very drunk Miroku. "Sher...why not?" Inuyasha replied almost as drunk as his friend. "Ummmm...I better call Kagome..." Miroku slurred as he grabbed his cell phone. " You mean Sango?"Inuyasha replied." Who da fuck ish that?" Miroku asked before laughing hysterically at absolutly nothing.

" I will do it..." Inuyasha growled and snatched the phone from Mirokus hands. He dialed the number right after almost 16 times of getting it wrong.

" Hello?" asked Sango on the other line. " Oh hi Shango.." Inuyasha said starting to see pretty flying elephants everywhere. " Inuyasha,Hi! Whats going on?" Sango asked. " Come pick us up...we is at a bar and we can't dwive...huwwy" He mangaed to say. " Is Miroku there with you?" Sango asked nervously. Inuyasha turned to see Miroku sleeping on the bar. " Yeah...come quick...DE PINK EWEPHANTS ARE GUNNA FUCKIN KILL ME!"

Miroku woke up about an hour later in his nice soft bed. "Oww...what da..? My head shtiil hurtsh.." He slurred. He mangaed to sit up and look around. He saw Sango walk out of the bathromm only wearing a towel around her. " O hi." She said smiling. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. All Miroku did was stare at her before yelling "C'mere shexy lady!" And attacking Sango.

"Waah! Miroku! my towels gonna fall down!" She yelled playfully and Miroku nuzzled his face against her breast. "I shorry..." He sighed looking up at her. Sango smiled and rubbed the top of his head like a puppys. " Its ok...we all get a little drunk now and then." Miroku smiled and fell asleep against her lap. He always loved how soft her skin was, like a babys...Babies...The one thing he always wanted but couldnt have at the moment.

"Go to sleep now. That hangover is gonna be a killer.You don't want to have to call in sick do you?" Sango asked. At this point Mirokus eyes flung open. Sango didn't know that he got fired. He had to tell her. Whether it meant she left him or not, he wouldnt lie to her.

"Ummm...Sango?"He started.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly. Miroku braced up, knowing that this was the moment of truth.


	3. Truth

"Sango..." Miroku began, his stomach turning in all different types of uncomfortable knots. He had to tell her. he knew that Sango was very understandong. Part of the many reasons he married her. He took a deep breath," I got fired today." He said with his voice breaking.

"What?..." Sango asked nervously not even caring that her towel was slipping off her body. " Oh my God! How?"sango asked angrily. Miroku thought she was angry at him.He let his head fall so he wouldnt have to look at her. "Miroku...how?" She asked, knowing she was making her already hurt husband feel worse about himself.She sat down beside him and placed her arm around his shoulders.

"Tetsu...he...I don't even know how to say this." He began scratching the top of his head. He sighed heavily before continueing. "I told him to...fuck off..." Miroku whined out in embarassment. Sango had the look of both disgust and comfort on her face. She held him close. Like a small child trying to tell his mother that he broke her favorite vase. He would be terrified at first, but a good mother would forgive him and take him out for icecream.

"Miroku...why would you do that?" Sango asked sweetly trying to catch his eyes.

"Stupid reason...forget about it." Miroku said and walked away from the bed.He turned and saw that Sango was curious. he gathered all of his strength and told her "Tetsu said that you would be much happier with him...than me." He finished feeling a bit foolish. He was about to run out in embarassment when he felt Sangos arms wrap around his waist.

"Miroku...I could never in a million years love Tetsu as much as I love you. I would rather live in a dump like this with you than a big mansion with him." Sango said smiling and stroking his stomach. Miroku gasped a bit. he knew that Sango loved him but he never thought this much. They have been married for about 5 months and they never really slept together. With their lack of money they didn't have a real honey moon.

"Really?" Miroku asked feeling a bit overwhelmed. Sango didn't answer with words,instead she leaned ina planted a romantic kiss on his lips. Miroku of course deepened the kiss. he grabbed Sango by the waist as she gently slid her tongue in his awaiting mouth. She moaned a bit as he breathed against her lips.Sango backed up onto the bed, taking Miroku with her by tugging roughly on his tie. Miroku climbed on her and began to kiss her again. Sango squealed a bit as Miroku placed his hand on her breast. Miroku laughed.

" I guess I'm still not ready." Sango said blushing. Miroku just smiled. "I'ts ok" He said happily. Honestly, he was far too tired to do anything tonight. She sprung up and walked to her dresser. She pulled out a beautiul white night gown that Miroku had bought for her on their wedding day. It was made ofa beautiful silk and fit her just right. She slipped into it and it fell to about the bottom of her knees. She looked like a beautiful angel dressed like that. He only smiled before she came running at him. Too tired to even sleep They both just stayed up all night talking. Talking about their dream house, how many kids they were going to have, what they would name them. It was nice. They never actually spent time together like that anymore. Miroku whispered to Sango sweet things, sad things, and things that didn't even make sense. He promised her he would start looking for a new job.

Sango kissed him good night and fell asleep in his arms.

**Sorry about the short chapter. The others will be longer and make more sense. well I hoped you enjoyed and please don't flame me.**


	4. Changes

"Damn hangover..." Miroku groaned as he slowly made his way out of bed. He sat on the edge rubbing his head and stroking his fingers through it. He looked into the small wall mirror on his bed side. He had bags under his scarcely open eyes and his hair ,for the first time, was a complete mess. He shook his head rapidly from side to side trying to wake himself up. He turned and glanced at the clock. 7:26. He turned and saw a newly awakened Sango laying and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Good Morning..." Sango yawned as she stretched her small arms above her head. She smiled as if trying to get Miroku to smile aswell. She sat up and made a hand gesture, telling him to come over. Miroku made his way over to her side and nuzled his face against her stomach. she smelled sweet...all of her did..her hair,her body, even her makeup always had a nice comforting melon scent. " How,s your head?" She asked sweetly, braking Mirokus train of thoughts.

"Mmmm, Its been better..." He moaned cuddling up to her like Kirara did before she died. Kirara died about two years ago. She ran in the middle of the road and was hit by a truck. Sango was depressed and Miroku was there for her. you could say that if Kirara hadn't died they never would have gotten so close. Sango began stroking his head softly, trying to get him to sleep. Miroku could tell she always thought of Kirara too. He just smiled and rested his aching head against her.

"I have to go to work now." Sango laughed as she watched Miroku pretend to sleep, so she would'nt have to leave. "No...stay." He whined playfully as Sango slowly lifted his head from her lap. She just smiled and made her way into the bathroom to shower. Miroku plopped down on the bed and closed his eyes, keeping the sun from giving him an even worse headache. About 30 minutes later Sango came out all dressed up and ready for work. She was about to put on her lipstick when she felt Mirokus arms wrap around her waist.

"Come back early,okay?" Miroku breathed against her neck. Sango placed her hands against his arms and let her self fall back into his arms. Sango blushed a bit as he began to suck lightly on her skin, careful not to leave a mark. "I have to go now" She giggled as she sadly slipped away from him. "Awwww..." Miroku whined then laughed to himself. He watched Sango head out the door before groaning to himself.

_As much as I hate it I have to find a job sooner or later._ He thought,running his fingers through his thick black hair. He placed two fingers on each side of his head and began to put pressure on it, moaning softly to himself. When he was just about normal the phone beside him began to ring. "Ah,shit!" he yelled as his head began to throb heavily. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked.

_" Hey, Miroku! Its Inuyasha! have fun yesterday?"_ Inuyasha yelled through the other line. Miroku held the phone farther from his ears so he wouldnt have to hear the yelling. "Yeah...I did." Miroku answered. "_Cool! I just bought a 12-pack of the Genuine Tears stuff Come on over and help me finish it!"_ Inuyasha comtinued yelling. Even though Miroku had a killer hangover from the stuff...it was too damn good to pass up. Not only did it taste good but it smelled so sweet. Almost identical to Sango. "Ummm...sure I'll be over in a few." Miroku replied before hanging up.

He got up and showered, then changed into some casual jeans with a loose blue T-shirt, and was out the door.

"Miroku,hi!" Kikyo beamed as Miroku walked through the front door. He hugged her softly as he removed his shoes and placed them on the small rug near the door. "Inuyasha is in the living room." She said happily and pointed to the direction of the living room. They lived in a small but cizy apartment. More than what Miroku and Sango could say, but they were trying hard. He walked through the door way and saw Inuyasha patiantly waiting ith a can of vodka in each hand. "Bout time!" He hollered and tossed a can at Miroku. Miroku, of course being an excellent catch caught it and popped it open.

"This stuff is awesome...I want some to bring home!"Miroku said about 1 hour and three cans later. Inuyasha had stopped a while ago. "You shouldnt drink too much, there are supposed to be some wicked side effects." Miroku chugging the last of his fourth one looked up. "Like?" He asked drunkly. "Irritability,memory loss,easily angered, violent streaks,less motivated,sexual dysfunction." Inuyasha answered without missing a beat.

"Whatever...you can't scare me dude." Miroku laughed, opening a fifth one. "Drink some you pussy.." Miroku laughed handing one to his friend. Inuyasha just sighed and popped it open. "To family values..."Inuyasha began raising the can. "And a happy life..." Miroku finished. After staring blankly at eachother they began laughing hysterically. "lets do this right." Inuyasha laughed, whiping a tear from his eye. "To chicks..." He began... "And all the booze we can drink!" Miroku finished toasting inuyasha. They both chugged the can down and began laughing amongst themselves.

"You guys are drunk again?" Sighed Kikyo as she found Miroku and Inuyasha sprawled out on the floor. "What...Oh yeah..." Inuyasha laughed as Miroku woke up too. He looked up and saw Kikyo a bit angry but understanding. "Owell I'll take you to bed then". Kikyo sighed again, lifting Inuyasha over her shoulder. " I'll drive you home okay, Miroku?"Kikyo said sweetly. miroku just stared dumbly at her before he realized he was sitting in her car.

"Sango will be worried. its almost 1:00." Kikyo began. Miroku looked out at the city lights then turned away. Before he knew it he was asleep.

"Miroku! Are you okay?" Sango yelled nervously as he stumbled through the door way. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" He said annoyed. Sango was still panicking a little and threw herself at him. "I'm so glad" she said smiling. "Look, i'm really tired so will you leave me alone for now?" He asked as he began to walk up the stairs. Sango looked up after him. "Good night then" she cried. "Night..." he sighed before closing the bedroom door behind him. Sango knew he wasnt the same happy Miroku she knew. but it was all going to pass...right?

* * *

**I hope you like it . Oh and please no stupid comments. like i have read fics where people would flame it just because there was an InuyashaXkikyo pairing. Well don't flame me for something stupid like that. Okay I just happen to like that pairing so i dont need any idiots reading this and commenting on it. well hope you enjoyed so far.**


	5. Guidance

The sun brightly shone through the bedroom window, waking Sango up. She stretched and rolled around on her soft bed for a few minutes trying to wake herself up. "Good morning, Mir-" Sango began until she noticed that her husband wasn't beside her. Sango bit on one of her nails in worry. _I could tell that he wasn't himself last night. Something was wrong. Is he okay?_ She thought nervously as she made her way out of bed. She walked out into the hallway and skipped downstairs, only to find Miroku sitting on the couch.

"Morning!" Sango cheered, happy to see he was okay. Miroku looked at her for a while, as if he had no clue who she was. "Morning..." he groaned lazily as he chugged down a gulp of Genuine Tears he was drinking. Sango was worried now. He wasn't smiling, laughing, or even really talking. She glanced down at the can he held in his hand.

"What's that?" She asked, sounded almost disgusted. Miroku ignored her and opened another can. Sango feeling a little sad walked quietly into the kitchen to think. She sat on the counter, tapping her finger nails rapidly against the marble and biting her nails on the other hand._ What's happened to him...?_ Sango wondered. She groaned then burried her face in her hands. She was scared and confused. She wanted her old Miroku back.

"I'm going out! Don't know or care when I will be back!" Miroku hollered from the living room as he slammed the door behind him. Sango jumped off the counter and walked into the living room to examine the stuff Miroku was drinking earlier. She picked up a half empty can that was left of their coffee table._ What the hell is this crap?_ Sango thought as she shook the can around to hear the contents inside. She took a small whiff of it._ Smells sweet..._ She thought before taking a rather large gulp of the stuff. Her face twisted into a weird form before she set the can back down on the table._ Too strong..._

"Whatever this stuff is, Miroku is too hooked on it." She said to herself after getting the horrible taste out of her mouth. " Maybe hes just in one of those moods." Sango said almost positivly, smiling. She didn't bother with the stuff for a while and took a shower and got dressed. When she went downstairs she saw Miroku standing at the bottom, as if waiting for her.

"Hi..." Sango said quietly at Miroku who looked to be extremely furious. "Why,Sango?" He began, his arms folded across his chest. Sango was confused at thsi point. "Why, what?" She asked. Miroku pointed to an empty can on the coffee table. "That was my last one...why did you drink it?" Miroku asked calmly but angrily. Sango backed up one stair thinking that Miroku would attack her, or something. Of course she thought he was over reacting over a stupid can of vodka but she didn't dare say so.

"Well!" He roared, snapping Sango out of her thoughts. She didn't reply. instead she only ran up the stairs to their room and locked the door behind her. she dropped on to the bed and burried her face into a pillow._ Oh my God!...What the hell is wrong with him!_ Sango yelled to herself through the pillow. She was sobbing at this point. Miroku had never raised his voice to her or any one before. She was terrified. She wanted her sweet, loving, clumbsy husband back.

A few hours later when Sango had enough courage to go downstairs, she walked slowly through the living room, careful not to wake Miroku who was snoozing on the couch. She slowly reached for the phone and dialed a number. One ring.Two rings.third ring a woman picked up on the other line._"Hello?" _the voice asked sweetly. It was Sango's friend Kagome. She always looked to her for help."Hi, Kags! Its Sango." Sango whispered. _"Sango-chan! Hi!"_ Kagome cheered, happy to hear from her friend. " Listen Kags, I have a problem..."

* * *

"So whats the deal Sango-chan?" Kagome asked her nervous friend. Sango was sitting in Kagomes living room. She always loved this room. It had a beautiful summer feeling to it. Light yellow walls with beautiful plants and pictures everywhere. It always made her feel at peace.

" Miroku...he's...different." Sango began, staring at her hands.

"Well, everyone knows that." Kagome laughed as she took a sip of some green tea she was drinking.

"No...I mean he's changed. He used to be so romantic and funny. but, now I'm too terrified to go near him. He's mean and turning kind of violent." Sango began, tears forming in her beautiful brown eyes. Kagome, now losing her humor and becoming serious leaned forward to her friend.

"Has he hit you?" Kagome asked sweetly. Sango shook her head. "No, but he might... I'm so scared Kagome! But I still love him so much! I don't want to watch him turn into a monster! Help me!" Sango sobbed.

" You're strong Sango. If the old Miroku is still in him, maybe you can do something to bring it out." Kagome replied. Sango looked up. "Like?" She asked. Kagome smiled. "Cook him his favorite food, play his favorite band, or something you do that makes him happy." Kagome replied.

"Okay. Thanks Kags." Sango said, whiping a tear from her eye. She hugged Kagome good-bye and walked out the door to her car. While driving home, she began mentally telling herself stuff that would help Miroku remeber himself. She began to feel a little better. She opened her front door and saw Miroku on the couch, the same as before.

"Hey,baby" Sango said nervously ,trying to get his attention. Miroku didn't even bother to look at her. Sango walked over to the couch and sat next to him. She placed her hand on his leg and began to stroke it softly. Miroku grabbed her hand and took it off his leg. "Don't touch me." He scolded with out a change in his angry but still handsome face. "Whats wrong with you, Miroku?" Sango asked resting her head on his shoulder.

" I said not to fucking touch me!" Miroku yelled getting up from the couch. Sango began to silently cry as Miroku stood and hovered over her. " Your'e a smart girl. If you want to remain unharmed. you will listen to me.Okay?" Miroku asked placing a hand on Sangos head. Sango nodded silently. Miroku stormed into the kitchen to grab a can of vodka. Sango burried her head in her knees. _Oh Miroku...Where are you, my love?_ She thought as she cried silently through the lonely night.

* * *

**Woot! Hope you enjoyed! I am gettin upset thinking about the ending. I don't want to really give anything away, but if any one is familiar with the movie_ Cujo_ then you can guess the ending. Cujo is a great movie with a heart wrenching ending. I would recommend it for all horror movie or animal lovers. Well anyway i hope you enjoy. NO FLAMES REMEMBER! **


	6. Danger lemon

Sango cried as she examined the bruise on her shoulder. It happened today. Miroku struck her. He pounded on her shoulder and smacked her face. She had a small mark on her cheek and she slowly rubbed some alcohol on it ti stop the pain. He struck her because she tried to hide the drink from him and he caught her in the act. Apparantly this vodka was more important to him than his wife. Sango cried and the salt from her tears stung her cheeks, causing even more pain.

"M-Miroku please come b-back to me..." she sobbed loudly. Miroku was getting worse by the day. Sango did'nt even want to share a bed with him anymore, but he always made her. He never apologized for his actions and everytime Sango came home with a paycheck, she had to give it to him so he could buy some more vodka. They had no money for food anymore. Sango was often hungry but she did'nt dare ask him for money. She felt like a slave in her own home.

Miroku walked into the bathroom behind her. " Stop crying, you only got what you deserved." He scowled. and opened a can of Genuine Tears. He walked back out and walked downstairs. Sango stopped crying. She could,nt take it anymore. Even though she loved him, things could'nt stay like this. She would have to leave him, just for a while.

That night Sango slipped out of Mirokus arms and quietly changed into her sweat clothes. She grabbed her keys and ran out to her car. She drove to Kagomes house. It was late but if Kagome knew what was happening she would have to understand. She arrived and rang the door bell. the door was opened by a tired Kagome and her husband Hojo, close behind her. "Sango-chan? What are you-?" Kagome asked.Sango placed a finger over her mouth. "Um, it's kind of private."

"Okay. Come in." Kagome said, not caring at this point. She was too tired. She kissed Hojo good night before he went back to sleep. It made Sango sad. She remembered being like that with Miroku. She missed it more than anything. She went over to the living room with Kagome and sat down. "So, do you have any idea what time it is Sango-chan?" Kagome asked, in an annoyed tone.

"Kagome...I need to ask you a favor." Sango began, fiddling with her pant leg. " Can I stay here with you?" She asked nervously. Kagomes eyes widened. "Why?" She asked almost sadly. Sango lowered her sleeve off her shoulder and reaveled the painful looking bruise to Kagome. "Oh my God, Sango-chan! What happened to you?" She yelled gently caressing the mark.

"Miroku...he..." Sango began, choking on her words. She pulled her sleeve back up and cried a bit. "Miroku hit you?" Kagome asked, beginning to tear up as well. "I don't know what to do Kagome! He's becoming a monster!" She yelled into her shaking hands. Kagome placed her hand on her friends leg and gave her a warm smile. Kagomes smile always made Sango feel better (A/N: It just makes me hurl...-.-) When they were younger, Kagome was always there for her.

"You can stay here for a while. I will let Hojo know. It will be fine. I promise." She said giving Sango a positive grin. Sango nodded and whiped her tears away. She hugged kagome and was led into the guest room. She flopped on the soft bed. it was much softer than hers. Even though she was happy to be away from her rabid husband, she wanted someone to hold. Sango fell asleep feeling helpless and alone.

"Ohayo!" Kagome cheered into her sleeping friends ear. Sango woke up happy for once. She didn't wake up to :_ "Get up,bitch!"_ or_ "Lazy whore, Im hungry!". _Sango smiled and went down for a delicious breakfast Kagome had prepared. Sango smiled and greeted Hojo who was reading the morning paper. The whole breakfast, Sango was laughing and smiling. She sipped her hot, vanilla coffee andgobbled down her pancakes.

Kagome and Hojo already had plans to go visit someone, and had to leave Sango behind. She didn't mind. She often liked being home alone just to think. When they left Sango turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels for something good to watch. Nothing was really on but the News, which Sango stopped watching a long time ago since it was always so depressing. Instead she went through Kagomes shelf for a good book to read. She used to love reading, but never had time anymore. She founda small blue book and sat on the couch and began to read it.

Sango was interupted when she heard a loud knock on the front door._ Kags probaly forgot her key again._ Sango thought as she rose up from the couch and ran to the door. She opened the door not to find Kagome but the last person in the world she wanted to see.

"You ran away from me." It was Miroku. He was angry as hell now. Sango was terrified and backed away from him. Miroku just smiled evily and locked the door behind him. He grabbed sango roughly by the arms " I may have to punish you for that." He scowled removing his belt. Sango backed away as Miroku came toward her. He made two whipping motions with it before Sango ran into the bedroom. She was crying hysterically now.

"He's gonna kill me." She cried to herself as she curled up on the bed in fear. She screamed as she felt his belt snap roughly against her bare feet. Miroku was leaned over her now. She could'nt run away. Before she had a chance to do anything miroku had grabbeda handful of her chestnut hair. "You won't get away." He whispered as he held the belt up over his head.

"No!Stop please! I'll do anything! Just don't kill me!" Sango screamed as she covered her face with her hands. She couldnt feel anything, she slowly uncovered her face to see Miroku smiling above her. "Anything?" He asked evily as he moved down closer to her tear stained face. He was only inches from her now. He swiftly slipped his hand under her blouse and began to stroke her. Sango stiffened, and began to whine, knowing exactly what he wanted.

In one quick motion Miroku tore he blouse from her trembeling body, revealing a light pink cotton bra. He began to suck roughly on her soft skin. Sango did'nt fight him. She knew if she wanted to live, she had to let him do what he pleased. Miroku moved up more and began to suck on her neck. As he did this, he slipped his hand down her stomachuntil he reached the button on her jeans. He unzipped it and slid them down her slender legs.

He rose from her, examining her head to toe. She was crying still, but silently. "Isn't there another way?" Sango asked, knowing that it was stupid to do so. Miroku ignored her and lowered her panties then threw them on the floor. He began to kiss Sango down her trembling stomach, and ran his tongue around her naval. Sango whined in fear as he licked just above her mound. She always wanted Miroku to be her first but not like this. No, never like this.

Miroku quickly shoved his middle finger into her, causing her to yelp in surprise. He then added his other two fingers and began to pump in and out of her. "No..." Sango cried under her breath. He moved his head up next to her ear and demanded her to take her bra off. In fear, Sango did so. Miroku gently slipped one in his hot mouth, while massaging its twin. He switched between them. Sango closed her eyesas Miroku thrusted his fingers in her again.

Miroku began to unzip his jeans, causing Sango to cry. He threw them to the side along with his boxers. sango could feel that he was already hard when it rubbed against her inner thigh. "Get up." Miroku said sternly. Sango sat up in a quick motion, tears still staining her beautiful face. She could tell by the look on his face, what he wanted her to do. Fresh tears began to fom as she slipped Mirokus length in her mouth. She could hear Mirokus moans has she ran her tongue around it. She quickly let go, ready to puke. Miroku pushed her back down and climbed over her.

Sango closed her eyes and thought_ Why?_ sadly to herself before she was taken. She didn't have much time to think before she felt Miroku thrust into her. She screamed out of pain, fear, and surprise. He began to move around inside her, Sango sobbed loudly and cursed his soul under her breath. He began to pick up speed,making her cry harder than before. After a while of the pain Miroku spilled his seed into her.

Sango was just glad it was over. She was angry and sad. Miroku had hurt her. She could never forgive him. She sobbed more as Miroku got up from her and got dressed. He watched Sango cry on the bed. He registered nothing and walked out. "I hope you die!" Sango screamed and threw a glass vase that was on her bedside. She sadly got redressed and waited for kagome to come home. She was left crying. Wondering what happened to the man she loved. He was only a shadow of his former self now.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. I did'nt want the rape part to be too descriptive so i did'nt really add anything. Well R&R No flames! **


	7. I'll stay

**OMG! I am super sorry for not updating in so long! I have been working on my AMVs on and I have been in serious writers block. Also, heh, I have been procrastinating with my other fic which I will post here in a couple weeks. It's a Miroku/Kagome paring. Well i hope you enjoy this chap and keep an eye out for other chaps and fics. Arrigato Gozaimasu!**

HugsForHoushi

P.S. my YouTube user name is Kazenonakae so you can search for my vids there.

* * *

It was a week since that horrible day with Miroku. Sango sat on her bed thinking about the man she loved...no...used to love. She cried alot lately, wishing he would hold her and whisper things to her. Just being there for comfort. She needed some air. She needed to be away from the house for a while. She grabbed her jacket and head out the door. 

She walked around Tokyo for a bit to get her mind off things. She used to love to window shop and look at the large buildings that surrounded her. She found a small cafe and claimeda seat at one of the tables. She was'nt hungry, but she needed to sit and think. She sighed heavily and burried her face in her sleeve.

She was'nt far from falling asleep when she heard a voice over head. "Sango, Is that you?" The voice asked. She rose up and saw that Tetsu was standing before her with a very worried expression.

"Mr. Nakamura. Hello!" Sango said witha fake smile as she bowed to Miroku's former boss. Sango realized that she should hate him. Sure, Miroku was out of line for yelling at him, but he bribed Miroku with money. Sango kept her cool and just decided not to overreact.

"Oh please my dear Sango, call me Tetsu!" He laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sango was in no mood to even smile. She just sighed sadly and let her head hang. "So, how is Miroku?" Tetsu asked.

"I...don't know...wer'e not together anymore..." Sango choked, her eyes forming tears that soon ran down her face.Sango stopped crying when she felt Tetsus strong arms around her. Sango cried against his broad shoulders, thanking him for the comfort. She pulled away and dried her eyes."I'm sorry. I got make up all over your clean shirt."

Tetsu only gave her a comforting smile and helped her whipe her tears with a small rag he had in his back pocket."Thank you. It's been so hard for me lately, I have been holding those tears back for so long that I couldn't take it any more." She choked, forcing a smile.

"I don't like this."Tetsu sneered stubbornly,childishly. " I won't have you hurt like this. Please, come stay with me." He whispered, stroking her arm softly. Sango glanced up and let her brown eyes get lost in his stormy gray ones. This was the first time Sango had ever gotten lost like that since she had been with Miroku. She pulled away, remembering who Tetsu was to Miroku.

"Please,Sango,I will take care of you.I will keep you safe.Please." Tetsu moaned and began playing with her hair, brushing it behind her ears. "It looks good like that."

"Thank you." Sango whispered back, smiling...for real this time. She couldn't help it. She threw herself at Tetsu. For the first time in four months, someone cared about her. "I would be happy to stay with you."

* * *

Sango stepped through the threshold of Tetsus big house. It was gorgeous. The walls were bright and the sun shone brightly through, reflecting light off the diamond animals that were placed neatly on a counter. This was the house she dreamt about. Exactly. Every detail was exactly what she visioned. She slipped her sneakers off and placed them on the small tatami rug near the door. 

"I have a guest room for you. You have your own bathroom too." Tetsu said, as he stacked some old magazines in a neat pile. Sango looked around in amazement.

After a tour of the whole house, Tetsu asked if she was hungry. He opened his fridge and pulled out a raw steak. He noticed Sango lick her lips happily. "I take it you like steak." He laughed. "Ever cooked it before?" Sango gasped. "No, I'm not much of a cook."

"It's easy. I'll teach you. Just wash your hands over there and I will show you." Sango did as she was told and walked over to him. He told her how to add seasonings, and wht direction to cut it. He slid behind her and watched over her shoulder to make sure she didn't cut herself.some lemon juice squirted in his eye. Sango couldn't help but laugh. Tetsu just laughed back. That was what he liked about her.Her laugh...her smile...her kindness...everything.

About an hour later, they were enjoying the steak. "You are quite the chef Sango, you have to tell me who teaches you." he laughed,Sango joining him. Sango continued eating and laughing with him.

_'I am really not sure why I didn't see how kind Tetsu really is.'_ Sango thought as she cleaned off her plate. she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, knowing it was her bruises. They had actually gotten worse and even spread a little. Her whole left arm was black and purple. She clutched it and began moaning in pain.

At this point, Tetsu was already at her aid. "Sango, Whats wrong?" He asked gently. sango showed him her bruises and explained the whole thing about Miroku to him. "He will pay..." he growled. "He will pay for harming your beautiful body!"

He gently caressed her wound, and leaned over and brushed his lips against her shoulder lightly,softly. "I will cherish you Sango. Please stay here forever." He moaned and rested his head against her shoulder. He was so gentle and tender. This was new to her. For so long she had been beaten and exhausted. This was her chance to relax.

Tetsu began to kiss her lightly up her neck and against her jaw line. He gave her a small peck on the lips and Sango returned it._ Is this cheating? I mean I am still married to Miroku by law...but not in my heart._ She thought sadly as Tetsu was touching her lovingly.

Sango pulled him away and looked into his eyes smiling. "Okay, I'll stay." and she sealed her promise with a tender kiss.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen now? Will Sango end up with Tetsu? will she go back to her abusive husband? Only I know so keep reading!**


	8. New Love

**Okay here is chapter eight. More graphic citrus than chapter 6.**

**Oh BTW just so you know there are only gonna be like 10 or 11 chaps so it's almost over. It hada very traumatic ending so pl;ease continue reading and look out for my _Teachers Pet_ Fic. thats the Miroku/Kagome fic. You can kind of guess by the title what it's about. That one will only be about 5 chapters. I can never write a story over 15 chapters. My friend Sakimi however (InuyashasNekko07) can write about 200-300 chapters at a time.**

**Well anyway enough rambling. Enjoy this chap.**

**

* * *

**

Sango opened her brown eyes and rose from her sleep. She was in a bed, but not in her home. Suddenly it came back to her. She had promised to stay with Tetsu, her husbands worst enemy. Sango was just releived that nothing happened between them. Tetsu just held Sango until she fell asleep in his arms, and nothing more.

She slowly slipped out of his arms and admired the room she was in. Just as beautiful as the rest of the house. She sighed happily before plopping on the bed again and resting her eyes more. She felt happy, knowing that Miroku would never search here for her. She glanced over at Tetsu who was still sound asleep beside her._ Wow I never noticed before,but Tetsu is really handsome._ She thought,blushing.

He really was handsome. He had dark brown hair that hung a little over his gray eyes. He had broad shoulders and a smooth, comforting face. So why was a guy like that so mean to her family, but not to her? The sound of Tetsu groaning himself awake made Sango jump a little. "'Morning." She giggled, and brought her face closer to his. "Good morning to you." He whispered stretching.

"Um, Tetsu. I need to ask you something."Sango whispered sweetly. "Why do you hate Miroku? He is...well,was...really nice." Tetsu sat up and gave Sango a sad glare. Sango seemed afraid.

"I am so sorry. I am not a bad person, but when I am jealous of someone...I act mean...I didn't mean to hurt him or you."

"Jealous? Why? We had nothing." Sango painfully admit.

"You had a simple life, you had eachother, you made eachother happy. I had money and no love. I was very jealous. I'm sorry."He responded, forcing an uncomfortable smile. "Is it my fault that he became this way? I did fire him after all." He said gettinga little teary but forcing them back. Sango placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"No. Miroku shouldn't have let him self get so addicted. It's not your fault." She whispered softly, resting her head against his shoulder. Tetsu wrapped his arms around her.

"Sango...There is something I have been meaning to tell you for a few years now."

"Yes?"

Tetsu painfully, but hopefully looked at her. He held her clse and let his mouth drop by her ear. "I love you."

Sango gasped. She was kind of surprised she didn't see it before, though.the way he touched her and kissed her. She didn't know what to say.She wasn't in love with him, but if he kept acting this way it could very easily happen.

"I don't know what to say."Sango whined. She felt Tetsu gently caress her cheek and she sank into his feeling. "Don't say anything. Just, please let me keep my feelings for you." He said hugging her tightly.

* * *

Sango was sitting on the couch a few hours later, Tetsu had just gone out to the store. Sango wondered about Tetsu loving her. 

"What if I do fall in love with him? What if we marry? What if we have kids?" Sango asked herself. She thought about Miroku too...How much she missed the old him.She began to cry a little. examining her bruises for the eighth time this morning. Her examination was interupted by the phone ringing. She slid over to the end of the couch and picked up the phone that was next to her on the small end table.

"Hello?"She asked sweetly.

"_Oh? so you are there. Well that saved me the trouble of searching for you. Heh heh!"_ An angry voiced breathed on the other line. Sango had no time to respond before the other line went dead. She started sobbing now. Miroku was coming for her, and she had no one to protect her.

About twenty or so minutes later she heard the front door slam. There was no where to hide. She sobbed uncontrolably, but tried like hell to fight it off. No use. Miroku spotted her. Sango was unable to move. She was terrified.

He looked like a monster. His eyes were blood-shot,clothes were torn and dirty and it was obvious that he hadn't eaten in days. He was a million times more violent than he was a week ago. She finally had the ability to move, but Miroku grasped her hair tightly in one hand.

"So you keep running, huh? You must of had alot of fun that night, if you keep disobeying me." He growled. Sango knew he was referring to the night he raped her. She didn't want it to happen again She tried running but couldn't. Miroku noticed the mark on her shoulder.

"So my marks haven't gone away have they? Well when I'm done with you, that pretty face of yours will be marked everywhere." He threatened the poor crying girl.

"Let me ask you something" He began,roughly. "Why are you here? I have been working so hard to keep this fucker away from you and now you're living with him?! YOU LITTLE SLUT!" He roared as he pounded on the wound causing it to sink in a bleed. Sango screamed in pain. So loud that Tetsu, who was just pulling into the drive way, could hear it.

"Sango?!"He yelled as he ran to the door. He saw Sango sobbing,bleeding, and screaming as her husband stood over her, repeatingly smacking her. Her usually gentle brown eyes had become pink, angry eyes. her body was weak and she was losing conciousness.

Tetsu drew a knife from his silverware drawer. "Let her go you bastard!"He hollered as he ran toward him. Miroku hit Sango again,causing her to fall unconcious.Tetsu slit a cut into Miroku around his kidneys. It wasn't long, but it was deep. He clutched himself in pain.

"Get the fuck out of here! I can easily kill you now!" Tetsu ordered bringing the knife to his throat. Miroku limped to the door. But he swore he would be back soon. Tetsu threw the bloody knife away and ran to Sango's aid. "Sango! Wake up!" He yelled shaking her.

Sango opened one of her painful eyes but closed it immediatly. Tetsu was yelling her name, but his voice was becoming more faded and fuzzy by the second...

* * *

About an hour later, Sango woke up on Tetsu's bed. Her wounds had been cleaned and Tetsu was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her. It was getting dark out so she couldn't see that well. 

"Where is he?"Sango asked springing up. Tetsu just slowly placed her back down. "He's gone. Don't worry"

"Thank you." Sango said , with tear filled eyes.she kissed him lightly on this soft lips. She kissed him again but deeper, and with more passion. She moaned softly against his lips, then blushed._ Oh my god! I have never made a sound like that before! That was so weird!_ She thought to herself. At this point Tetsu had gotten more close to her and held her.

He began to softly nibble on her ear lobe. Sango blushed more. Tetsu said he loved her again. This time Sango was certain. She turned happily to him, "I love you too,Tetsu." Tetsu was so happy. he kissed her again, with more force. Sango kissed back. She really did love him. He cared for her. He was gentle and sweet, perfect.

"Sango, please stay here with me tonight." He whispered, kissing her between words. Sango nodded. She let her hair which was fastened neatly ina pony tail down and let it reach her waist. Tetsu lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor. He was waiting so long for this. He kissed her shoulder, making Sango moan again. He pulled her bra straps down with his teeth and let her do the rest.

She threw herself at him. She was shy, but willing. She ordered him to take her bra off against his ear,which she started to suck on lovingly.He did so and pulled her back to examine her. Sango was blushing furiously. Tetsu looked at her. He wanted to see the rest of her body. He pushed her on the bed and began to unzip her jeans.

He could hear Sango whining, He moved down lower to her and began a series of heated kisses. Sango unbottoned his shirt and threw it on the ground. She pulled her panties off along with them. In one quick motion Sango had flipped him over and positioned herself on top of him.

She pulled his pants down and his boxers, and began to kiss him passionatly. She wasn't sure what to do. This was technically her first time. She let Tetsu lead her along, by him reaching up and playing with her breasts. Sango moaned in pleasure and began to torture him. Tetsu groaned. "Sango! You're killing me!"

Sango continued to torture him until he became hard. He couldn't take it anymore. He flipped her over again. He began to suck,squeeze,pinch,lick,kiss,bite,nibble,and tease every inch of her beautiful body. Sango begged him to be gentle. He promised he would.

He slowly slipped one finger in her and began to pump in and out of her. Sango moaned and whined for more. He began pumping faster than before. He stopped just before she reached her orgasm. He then inserted two more fingers in her. After Sango came again on his fingers Tetsu licked all off her juices off.

He then placed Sango on top of him once more. She was trembling violently. He hald her waist tight, so she would keep her balance. Sango grabbed his length and held it under her. She slid down slowly on it and let out a small yelp. Tetsu held her there, and she quickly got used to it. She moaned severalt times before she reached her orgasm and moaned his name.

She looked down when she felt Tetsu stop moving. He was just looking at her." You didn't...?" she gasped, trying not to cry. She thought Tetsu wasn't as aroused by her as she thought. She felt Tetsu's hand against her cheek.

"Don't cry,love. I'm only watching you. You know, nothing is more arousing to a man than watching the pleasure he brings to his woman. I'm not even close yet so please continue." He said gently. Sango blushed and continued moving around on him.

Tetsu climaxed not long after that, and spilled his seed in her. That was how Sango always wanted it to be like with Miroku. She knew that would never happen now. She snuggled up next to Tetsu and burried her face into his warm body. Tetsu stroked her head until she fell asleep. Before she did she muttered i love you and Tetsu returned her comment. This was the new love Sango was waiting for.


	9. Who?

**3 weeks or so later...**

Sango stood against the counter in the bathroom, crying.she dropped her head in her arms. She looked into the trash where she had just thrown in a pregnancy test. Positive. She was defenitly pregnant. That was the fourth test she took in the last three days. She didn't mind being pregnant, but she didn't know whos child it was. Whether it was Miroku from that time he raped her or Tetsu. She didn't know. She was too scared to think about it.

* * *

She knew she had to tell Tetsu. She wanted him to know everything. She slowly walked into the kitchen where Tetsu was eating breakfast. He turned and saw her tear stained face. 

"Sango? What's wrong?" He said rushing to her aid. Sango only smiled at his thoughtfulness and snuggled up against him. She hoped it was Tetsu's. She hoped she would be able to raise it with him and call it his baby."Sango...?" Tetsu asked one more time. She pulled her face away from him happily. He was kind he would understand.

She lead him to the couch in the living room and claimed a seat beside him. she wasn't even sure how to start but she had to at least try something. She turned slowly and shyly to him, she began to blush and become a bit hot. "T-Tetsu...I...um..." She began, pulling uncomfortably at her shirt collar and giving him a nervous glance. He just looked at her anxiously, almost pressuring her to continue.

"I..." She felt herself ready to cry now. She started to take deep breaths,hoping to relax herself a little bit. she took her final breath before glancing up into his gentle eyes. "I'm pregnant,Tetsu." she said fianlly, feeling like the weight of the world was off her shoulders.

"Really? That's great!" Tetsu yelped, springing to his feet in joy. He had been waiting for this too.

"Only..." Sango began nervously. This day was not getting any easier. "I don't know who the father is..." She said innocently. She didn't want Tetsu to think she was some kind of slut or something. tetsu lost his joy and sat down again beside her. his once happy face looked very angsty and almost angry. "P-please don't be mad..." Sango said,carefully reaching her arm around his shoulder.

"Is...the other option...Miroku?" He asked, not even able to look at her. Sango nodded sadly and burried her face in his shoulder. Tetsu just smiled and stroked her head softly, making her sleepy. "Tired?" he asked sweetly at her relaxed face. Sango moaned a bit. "Yeah...I didn't sleep so good last night." She said yawning.

"Sango...I want you to know..." He began, continuing to stroke her silky hair between his fingers. Sango glanced up at him. "Even if it is Miroku's baby...I will care for it as my own." He said. no doubt, he was telling the truth. even if he wasn't thrilled about it, he wanted to stay with Sango.

"Thank you." She choked, her eyes filling with tears. Tetsu took a finger and brushed them away softly, revealing her smiling face. he kissed her lightly on the cheek, as a sign of reassurance.

**Meanwhile...**

"That was my last one!" Miroku groaned in anger as he threw an empty vodka can across the room. the whole room was filled with them, and the house hadn't been cleaned since Sango left,which was about two months ago. He staggered off the couch."Dammit! Do I have to buy more?!" he yelled in rage. He was angry at anything that moved at this point.

He grabbed his keys and head for the car. He wasn't drunk, but it still wasn't safe for him to be on the road. he would probably run over some innocent old lady for being too old or something stupid like that. He walked into his car and drove to the corner store.

**Meanwhile...again...**

Tetsu had decided to take Sango to the hospital, to check and see if he was the father. He hoped he was. they walked through the front door and signed in at the front desk. Sango felt a little nervous. Hospitals always scared her, they just seemed so sad and full of bitterness. Good description of how she was feeling lately.

"Is there a Sango here?" A young nurse called around the corner just moments later. Sango grabbed Tetsu's leg. "Come in with me. I'm too scared to do it alone." She whined, breathing unusually heavy. Tetsu smiled and walked down the hall with her.

They turned to a large room that had all sorts of equipment everywhere. It made Sango choke. She was super nervous now. she felt Tetsu's hand cover hers. he was trying to tell her that she was going to be okay and that he would be there for her. Sango went with the nurse and set herself down gently on the little table on the other side of the room.

* * *

"Okay. You are all set,Sango" The young nurse said smiling, as if trying to get Sango to smile with her. she jumped off the table and went over to Tetsu, blushing a dark red. "_ That felt soooo weird!"_ Sango whispered. Tetsu just laughed quietly, making sure the nurse didn't hear him. She turned around, still wearing her adorable smile, and said, "You should have the results in a couple days. I will call you the very second they come, Mrs. Nakamura." 

Sango gasped and brought one hand up. "Oh no, we're not married." she said laughing nervously. The nurse seemed confused. "Pardon?" she asked, clueless.

"Tetsu Nakamura and I are NOT together." She said one more time more sternly, hoping that she would stop asking embarassing questions.

"I'm sorry. You just seem so great together. My apologizes." The nurse said and bowed out. Sango sighed in releif.

"Heh heh, hear that? We're cute together!" Tetsu laughed happily. Sango smiled in response. Just a weak one, but enough to make Tetsu happy. "God, I'm so nervous!" sango yelped. She started shivering at the thought of Miroku being the father. Not true. She did want him, but not this way.

Tetsu grabbed her coat and swung it over his shoulder. He held his other arm out, as a signal for her to come over. "Shall we?" He asked, reaching for her hand. Sango nodded and walked out of the office.

* * *

**Four days later...**

Sango was sitting with Tetsu on the couch,laughing. She was playfully pushing him away as he nibbled softly on her ear. "Tetsu, stop!" She screamed playfully, laughing between words."C'mon I'm already pregnant! You've done enough!" Not that she knew for sure yet.

The phone suddenly rang beside them. "Let it go..." Tetsu moaned against Sango, who was already turned to the Caller ID on the end table. She gasped softly. "It's...the hospital,Tetsu." she said, choking on her words. Tetsu nodded. "I guess this is it." he said, smiling.

"Y-yeah..." she gasped. She slowly reached for the phone, and began conversing.

"Hello? Oh hi! Uh-huh.Uh-huh.Okay.You sure? alright, thankyou. Bye-Bye." she said and hung up the phone. she looked down sadly at her feet. Tetsu put his arm around her. "It's okay, Sango. I will still care for it." He said snuggling up against her.

"Congratulations,Tetsu...You're gonna be a father." Sango said smiling softly. tetsu gasped. tears formed, but he blinked them back. "R-really? but, you looked so disapointed!"

"Heh. I'm a good liar, I guess." Sango giggled. Tetsu threw his arms around her. "Oh, Sango!"

Sango sighed sadly._ I can't tell him the truth...Not yet..._ She thought, thinking once more about what would happen to her in the future.

* * *

**W00t update! one more chap to go! but i will not write it unless i get at least 3 more reviews! arrigatou!**


	10. Rain

**The Final chapter! Whoooo!!!!! ... So...This story took about half a year to complete so I'm not sure what to say at this point. Just Read and Review is enough.

* * *

**

Rain was falling quickly down on Tokyo. The people below were either in their nice warm houses watching television and toasting by the warm fire side, or rushing around, trying desperatly not to get anymore wet than they already were. All but one, that is.

Miroku staggered along the sidewalk, mumbling to himself, not watching where he was going, nor careing in the least. He would walk right into people and scowl at _them _for not watching where they were going. Along his way he ran into a cop. Smart move. The cop would have let him go by with it, if Miroku hadnt been so rude to him about it." Sir" The uniformed officer began. When the intoxicated man turned around, the cop knew right away he was completely drunk. "Um, Sir, you're going to have to come with me." He began as he reached for Miroku's arm. Miroku backed away and pushed his arm away roughly.

"Don't touch me you government scum!" Miroku would think of random insults that did'nt make a bit of sense when he was drunk. The officer tried not to get too angry with him and cleared his throat, "Sir, it's a fellony to walk around public intoxicated." The cop reached for his cuffs...which were right beside his pistol. "The fuck you gonna do bout it, pussy?" The towns people gasped, some teenagers laughed and watched to see if he was going to get a beating.

The cop smacked Miroku clear across the face, and because Miroku was too drunk to carry his own body weight he collapsed to the ground in a large mud puddle. Some mothers ran by with their children, sheilding their eyes from the violence. Some children managed to see and seemed to be om Miroku's side, though they didn't know what was going on. "You bully!" A little girl yelled. The officer didn't get mad. He thought it was kind of cute, but he returned his attention to the drunk which sat before him. He slowly stood up to face the man that had rudly struck him. "I thought you guys were supposed to be all nice and run around like fucking Superman and save weak humans who can't defend themselves, not beat the shit out of them!"

Having enough, the officer smacked Miroku with the butt of his gun. He pushed him into an alley, and drew his pistol to show him that he wasn't screwing around and he would kill him if he had to. Miroku only laughed. " Go ahead. Shoot me. That won't make you any more of a man. You only kill because you're a little short between the legs. You don't have the balls to kill me!"

The officer placed his hand on the trigger, "I swear I'll do it!" Miroku said nothing, which made the cop slowly reach for him. " Now come with me and we can talk about this down at the station." Miroku gave a weak smile in response to this. "You still don't get it, do you?" He began, "I've lost everything.My wife ran off with the man I hate most in life, and I'm living on the streets. Do you think any human would want to live after being through this kind of torture?" Miroku backed away a good three feet or so and held his arms wide open. "Go ahead. Shoot"

Suprised, the officer firmly held the trigger. He was unsure, but with Miroku's nod of approval he pulled it. A shot that was hear all through Tokyo.

Sango sat silently on Tetsu's couch watching television. She was becomming more and more pregnant as the days went on and she couldn't have looked more radiant. Tetsu wasn't the family type, so he wasn't sure how to react to Sango's "Woman" issues but he tried. He was at her beck and call until the baby was born. After all Sango hadn't yet told him that Miroku was really the father.

"Son of a-!" Tetsu yelled from the kitchen. He was preparing some soup for Sango and he had burned his hands on the pot. He ran it under some cool water and let it sit, letting out a frustrated groan. Sango only giggled from where she was sitting and placed her attention back to the television.

_"We are sorry to interrupt your show, but there is an important announcement..."_ A woman said, suddenly appearing on the T.V.

Tetsu looked up from the kitchen to see. "More news? We get it already. The world sucks yadda yadda yadda..." sango gave a smile. "Eh, it could be something different."

_"Just 2 hours ago in an ally way near Tokyo, a man was shot by a local cop..."_

"Ha! Now the police are turning on us! It's a revolution I tell you!" Tetsu shrieked. Sango shushed him.

_" He was described to be an intoxicated man around his mid twenties..."_

Then a helicopter vew showed the mayhem below. Crowds of people panicking and clamoring around the body. It was out of sight for anyone watching television. "Whooo... I always enjoy having my show interupted to stare at the back of peoples heads..."

Sango turned around to him and gave a annoyed but slighlty ammused smile. "I may be pregnant but I will kick your ass if you don't shut up." Tetsu gave her a smirk. "Oo...You gonna spank me?" Sango giggled and turned back again.The crowd was beginning to clear up and the body was in view.

_"The man is still alive but it will be hard to say if he will survive."_

"M-Miroku...?" Sango stammered. Tetsu looked up from what he was doing and ran beside her. "What? Are you sure?" It was Miroku alright. He could hear Sango gasping for breath beside him. Tears were flowing. "Tetsu! We have to go!" sango ordered as she suddenly sprang from the couch. She ran to retrieve her coat. "Go? Are you crazy? We will never make it through the crowd!"

"We have to try!" Sango screamed.

"Why? This man beat you! He raped you! Why would you want to see a man like that?"

There was a long pause, and Sango looked up to him with pain and replied in a hoarsed whisper,

"Because I love him." That answer sent a blinding pain in tetsu's heart. It was crazy to think that after all the pain he caused her, she was still with him. That's what love truly was.

"Lets go" He replied and grabbed his coat and followed Sango out the door and toward his car.

-------------------------------------

When they arrived at the ally way, the commotion was endless. People were crowding, screaming, gasping,just trying to get away from the violence. Sango and Tetsu stepped out of the car and tried to push their way through. They were stopped by a uniformed cop at the entrance. "You can't enter here." Sango pushed him away, "That's my husband!"

Sango saw Miroku lying before her. His face was pale and the rain was causing his blood to flow and blend in with the puddles. Sango gasped and tears began flowing down her cheeks again. Miroku looked up. "Sango?"

She gave a small relieved sigh and knelt down beside him. "Y-yes, sweety, I'm here." Tetsu came from behind her and held an umbrella over her already drenched head. He tried not to get Miroku's attention. He was a monster to him for six years, and he couldn't face him now.

"Sango...You have become so beautiful." Miroku whispered. She smiled and placed a hand on his cold cheek. Miroku let his eyes wander to her stomach. "So...you're pregnant. Who's the lucky man?" Sango knew that Tetsu was behind her, but she couldn't lie to a dying man. Her dying husband for that matter. "You are."

Tetsu gasped, "But you said..." His voice trailed off when he realized it wasn't the time to worry about it.

"Am I?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded. "Funny, I don't remember having sex." It was obvious he couldn't remember a thing since he became drunk. He was still the sweet Miroku she had always loved, and that made it much more painful for her to let go. Sango closed her eyes and began to sob. She felt Miroku's gentle touch on her left cheek and held his hand there.

She opened her eyes when she heard Miroku give a small chuckle. "Genuine Tears, huh? Thats a good name." He began. "Why do you say that?" Sango asked, stroking his hair. " It makes the one you love, the one you would die for, break down into a million pieces...and cry their hurting souls out"

That was what she was going through. "I'm sorry, Sango. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

With that Sango leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on his cold lips. He was about to die. And she couldn't stop it. "Tetsu..." Miroku began, calling the suited man attention. "Take care of her. She's special." Tetsu nodded and began to cry. Miroku gave one last longing stare into Sango's eyes before closing his one final time. The bullet that had peirced his skin had taken away all his pain and confusion.

And the rain continued to fall.

* * *

Six months later, Sango had her baby and she was living happily with Tetsu. He had let Sango's lie go, and he even allowed her to name the baby after her deceased husband. When Little Miroku turned a year old, Sango became homesick. She wanted to move back to where she lived with Miroku. Tetsu didn't approve.

Unable to shake her desires, Sango broke up with him and took Little Miroku with her. She moved back to her old apartment. For this is where her life started and this is where she promised it would end.

* * *

**Zomg! It's done! Well to all my readers thanx for your support! This is MiroKrueger signing off**


End file.
